wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Buzzard (Pom)
Buzzard is owned by PomegranateTheRainWing854 and can be used with permission from me. my format can be found here. Mine| Buzzard | Male | Sand/Sky Hybrid | Student }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | PomegranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | "Whatever it Takes" by Imagine Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 4 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | Sand/Sky hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |Jade Mountain (formerly Scorpion Den) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | he considers hybrids his allies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Anyone who doesn't accept hybrids, basically everyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | heat, coconuts, exercise, competition, winning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Understimulation, sitting still for long periods of time, losing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | SkyWing wings, has "barb" but without stabby thing or poison (it's more of a club) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | can use his club to beat his enimies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | none, which is very surprising to him |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "I will FIGHT you." - in an argument he was losing |} |} Biography Buzzard is a Hybrid who attends Jade Mountain in the Quartz Winglet. Before he attended Jade Mountain, he lived in the Scorpion Den, looked down upon by his mother who saw him as a mistake. His mother hadn't wanted her love for a SkyWing to show, as her family was very proud of their ancestry. He never knew his father. He ran away at the age of 3, and fended for himself from there. He wanted nothing in common with his mother and took his pride for being a hybrid to an almost arrogant level. He started competing to prove himself to himself, and winning became almost therapeutic for him. Personality Buzzard is arrogant and cocky. He craves competition and gloats when he wins. What he shows no one is that he does it all to prove himself, to himself. He believes that his athletic skill is more important than anything else. He has a soft spot, but it is very, VERY, hard to get to. However, when and if you get to it, you will have his undying loyalty for LIFE. He is strong-willed because only he can make himself insecure, but don't worry, he does a fine job making himself miserable. He takes criticism extremely harshly and will lash out at the slightest feedback. He can be flirtatious at times, especially after a fight or winning something. Appearance Buzzard's appearance is, admittedly, very majestic. His main body is of a SandWing. He has a SkyWing head, SkyWing wings, and a SkyWing tail. The tip of his tail is of a SandWing, but his "barb" is very unusual. It doesn't have the needle-like part that stabs dragons, or even poison. It's more of a club. He is mostly light orange with red spines and orange wings and legs. His underbelly is a slightly lighter red than his spines. Relationships WIP Appears In PomegranateTheRainWing854's Silver Winglet (and Other Students of Jade Mountain) Abilities Tribe abilities: * SkyWing wings * Can survive half the time an average SandWing can without water * Can withstand heat * Slightly weaker fire than the average SandWing or SkyWing Abilities: * Athletic skill * Good at combat Tribe weaknesses: * Can't stand cold * His club is useless, yet he retains the instinct to raise it when threatened * He can't camouflage in the sand like a SandWing can Weaknesses: * He can't sit still for long * He is easily understimulated * He isn't very smart, preferring to use brute force to win every situation Trivia *He thinks his father was a competition winner in the Scorpion Den *He uses "One-Tribe" as a derogitory term for pure-tribe dragons, and it is usually prefaced with the word "Pathetic" *One of his favorite solutions to losing an argument is to shout that he will fight the dragon he is arguing with Gallery Buzzard(Pom).png|Buzzard ref by me 15283721594661544549234.jpg|By Starwind! I love how you drew my baby! Buzzzzzzzzard.jpg|VERY VERY OLD sketch by me Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress